Case of the Stolen Specs
by Golden Asp
Summary: "Just realized I'd never seen your face without glasses." "Yes, well, without them I could barely make out yours." Noctis takes advantage of the situation to make his feelings known. Ignis doesn't know what to do. Please R&R


AN: I loved this scene so much, so I had to write this. FFXV belongs to Square Enix, and some dialogue is taken directly from the game.

Case of the Stolen Specs

Ignis moved quietly around the camp at Pectriche Haven. It was still dark, and the moon was obscured by clouds. The only light came from the softly glowing runes and the campfire that he had prodded back to life the moment he stepped out of the tent. He ran his fingers through his hair and glanced at the tent. Noctis had promised to help with breakfast again. Ignis knew that the prince didn't like getting up early, but Noct had come through every time Ignis had asked him to help.

He didn't blame Noct for wanting to sleep. They had come charging in here late yesterday afternoon to hunt for fireflies, of all things, for that woman Sania. Even though Ignis knew she was well respected in her field, he thought she was a complete lunatic with a very unfortunate fashion sense. Actually, she had no fashion sense. They had caught the fireflies after a pitched battle against what looked like a living tree, only to find a Royal Tomb nearby. So, it was no surprise that everyone was tired.

Ignis began pulling various ingredients out and setting them next to the camp stove. He made sure the Ebony was brewing and inhaled deeply. He heard a rustling and turned, expecting to see Noctis stepping from the tent.

He did not expect to get head butted by a black chocobo. Hard.

With a strangled cry, Ignis flew backwards into the table behind him. It buckled under his sudden weight, sending cooking utensils and food flying every which way. Ignis rubbed his forehead and glared at the bird.

"What was that for?"

The bird chirped at him, and stepped forward, placing its very large foot with its very large talons on his chest. Ignis froze. A chocobo was going to kill him. After everything they had gone through, he was going to be killed by a chocobo. How…undignified.

He could, of course, yell for Gladio. If the heavy sleeper would actually wake up. No one had stuck their head out of the tent when he went crashing through the table, so really, what were the chances of one of them waking up in time? And, if Ignis was perfectly honest with himself, he really didn't want them to see him like this. If he did survive, he would never live it down.

Even with his death standing on his chest (it was getting rather hard to breathe), Ignis had to admit that the bird was beautiful. Prompto would be jealous that he had missed seeing this. The black chocobo lowered its head and looked at him out of one eye. Ignis and the very large bird stared at each other for a moment, and then the bird's head darted forward.

Ignis tried to pull his head back, but groaned when he slammed the back of his head against the corner of the camp stove. He clenched his eyes closed, his head swimming, and he felt the very tip of the chocobo's beak against his nose. Wait, what?

His eyes flew open as the bird grasped the bridge of Ignis' glasses in his beak and pulled them off his face. He managed to get his arm free from under the bowl and made a swiping grab for them. The bird leapt off his chest and took off running from the Haven, back to the clearing where they had found the fireflies.

Ignis felt a wave of anger, and beneath that, shame. How stupid could he be to let gods damned chocobo steal his glasses? He got slowly to his feet. His ass hurt, his head hurt, and his hand hurt from when he had thrown his arm out to catch him. And to top it all off, now he could barely see. Really, the day couldn't possibly get any worse.

At that moment, the sky opened up.

Ignis wanted to scream. Apparently, it could get worse. Now, he was sore, had his specs stolen by a damn chocobo, of all things, and it was raining. Of course. Ignis scrambled towards the path the bird had taken and stood there, squinting into the darkness.

The tent opened and Noctis walked out. He froze when he saw the broken table and food scattered all over the campsite. He looked around with amazement. What in the hell had happened and why hadn't he heard it?

And where was Ignis? A thread of worry uncurled in Noct's stomach. Had his advisor been hurt?

"Ignis?" he called softly.

"Noct!" Ignis came charging out of the shadows and stopped in front of him. His forehead was red.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Noctis asked. Something was seriously up.

"It's not me," Ignis almost snarled, "It's my spectacles."

Noctis was silent for a beat. Ignis wasn't wearing his glasses. "You're glasses? Well, how come they're not on your face?" Ignis looked…different without his glasses.

"I was making ready to leave camp when a black chocobo sidled up, snatched my specs from over my nose, and bolted."

Noctis couldn't help it. He started cracking up. He was laughing so hard it hurt. "Oh man, that's hilarious!" He could barely get the sentence out he was laughing so hard.

Ignis glared at him. It didn't seem quite as effective as his glares usually were. "This is no laughing matter, we must retrieve them at once!"

"At once? Like right now?" Noctis asked. He looked at the broken table. "And seriously, what happened to the table?"

"Yes, right now. And I told you what happened."

"You said the black chocobo sidled up to you. That is not 'sidling,'" Noctis gestured to the table.

Ignis glanced toward the pond, rubbing his wrist. "The chocobo knocked me over," he muttered. He turned and walked towards the path the chocobo had taken. "The foul fowl trotted off in this direction. Let's go."

Noctis followed him. It wasn't like breakfast was going to get made any time soon. "Are you really okay?" There were some interesting stains on the back of Ignis' clothes. Noct wondered if he should say anything. Ignis was very particular about his clothing.

"I'll be fine as soon as I can see again," Ignis growled. Noctis wasn't sure he had ever heard Iggy sound so put out and cranky before.

"You have a spare pair, don't ya? Just use those," Noctis said. The rain was really coming down now.

"And let a perfectly good pair go to waste as a chocobo's trinket? I think not!"

Noctis had to fight to hide his grin. Iggy sounded mortally offended at the suggestion. "Okay, Iggy, let's get them back then."

It wasn't a very long trek to the large clearing, and they were silent. Noct dropped into the clearing and paused. He could barely make out the big black chocobo across the clearing.

"That's him," Ignis whispered, "that's the culprit."

"Okay. What now, Sergeant No-Specs?"

Ignis rolled his eyes at Noct. "I brought along a secret weapon, just in case; a handful of gysahl greens."

"Nice. So how do you wanna do this?"

"We'll lure the bird this way. While the bird gorges itself, you grab the glasses."

"Sounds good to me."

"Make sure to be silent on your approach," Ignis said, gathering the greens.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. Get the bird over here, Iggy, so I can get your specs and we can get breakfast."

"Always thinking about your stomach."

"Hey, I'm not as bad as Prom."

As Ignis walked slowly towards the bird, Noct settled into a crouch. He watched as the black chocobo charged toward Ignis. Ignis flinched, which Noct found interesting. It made him wonder what had really happened. Ignis had rubbed his wrist a few more times when they were walking here.

The bird had its back to him, so Noct crept forward silently. He could hear Iggy talking to the bird, enticing it to gorge itself on the greens. He froze when the bird turned around, and slowly started moving forward when it went back to eating the greens. Finally, Noct reached the tree.

Iggy's glasses weren't the only shiny thing in the bird's nest. The damn chocobo was a thief. Noct didn't care about the other things in the nest. He only wanted Ignis' glasses back so he could have his advisor back. Plus, he wasn't sure he liked Iggy without his glasses. It was _weird._

He glanced at the bird, still busy eating, and his hand shot out and he grabbed the glasses. The bird spun and let out an enraged cry. Noct had never heard a chocobo sound like that before.

"Run, Noct!" Ignis yelled, lunging to his feet. The chocobo flew at him and Noct ran. He was aware, as he always was during battles, of where Ignis was. It always happened during fights. Noct could always feel where Ignis was during battle, if he was in trouble, the exhaustion of the battle after. He knew it had something to do with his magic, but he didn't entirely understand it. He didn't need to understand it, because he knew Ignis had his back.

He heard a muffled cry from behind and spun. The black chocobo had Ignis pinned to the ground and was slamming its beak into the ground by Iggy's head.

"Oh, hell no," Noct muttered, "No bird is going to kill my advisor."

He warped in and the bird shot backwards. Clearly, it had not expected one of the humans to suddenly appear in front of him. Noct grabbed Iggy's upper arm and dragged him to his feet. The bird raked its talons forward, catching Noct's free arm.

Noct didn't want to kill the chocobo. He knew from Wiz that black chocobos were incredibly rare, but if he had to choose between Ignis and a bird, the bird was going to die.

"Just run," Ignis panted. Noct nodded and kept his hand wrapped around Iggy's arm as they ran. The rain wasn't making it easy, but the bird finally gave up and went back to the greens Ignis had left.

They finally stopped. There was a small overhang on the path, keeping the rain off them for a moment.

"What happened?" Noct asked.

Ignis' cheeks turned red. He refused to look at Noctis.

"Iggy?"

"I tripped," he muttered, "I couldn't see the tree root and I tripped. And you got hurt because of it."

"What, this?" Noct looked at his arm. It was bleeding freely, but it wasn't a deep laceration. "This is nothing, Iggy, no big deal."

Iggy mumbled something, which was weird, because Iggy never mumbled.

"Didn't catch that, Ig."

"It is a big deal."

Noct blinked. "Not really. It's just a scratch, Iggy. One potion and there won't even be a scar."

"You got hurt because of me. It's my job to make sure you don't get hurt, and because of a fucking bird, I failed."

Noctis stared at him. He tried to remember if he had ever heard Ignis curse like that before.

"Ignis, everything is fine. We got your glasses back, and the bird is alive."

"Prompto would've shot us both if we had killed that chocobo."

"Yeah, he would've."

They were silent for a moment. Ignis felt like a failure. A stupid bird had caused this. He ran his hand over his face, wiping rain from his eyes. His forehead hurt, his wrist still hurt, and now his ankle hurt from where he had caught it on that damn root.

He was tired, but that didn't matter. He had a job to do. He pulled a bandage out of his jacket pocket and grabbed Noctis' arm. He quickly wrapped the wound. Noctis stood still, staring at Ignis' still glasses-free face. Up close, Noct could see a bruise forming on Iggy's forehead, and his wrist was turning a deep purple as well.

But Noct couldn't stop staring at Ignis' face. He looked so different without his glasses. His eyes looked bigger, more expressive. The line of his nose was unmarred, and Noct's throat was suddenly dry.

"Hmmm," Noct muttered.

"Ah…Did I hurt you? Is something the matter?" Ignis said, taking a hurried step back. He could just make out Noct's face. Noct wondered why Ignis had shot back like he had been burned.

"Just realized I'd never seen your face without your glasses," Noct said, blinking at him. There had to have been a time that he had seen Iggy without glasses, but for the life of him, he couldn't think of one. Ignis had always gone to sleep after him and woken up before him.

Ignis was silent for a moment. "Yes, well, without them, I could hardly make out yours."

Noct pulled the glasses out of his pocket and stared at them, then back up at Ignis. "So…you can't see my face right now?"

"I see a somewhat face shaped blob with dark spots where your eyes are."

Noct swallowed. Okay, so he wasn't going to pretend that he didn't find Ignis attractive. He had from the first time he realized that it was okay for him to think about another man like that. And Ignis' voice. After Ignis had hit puberty and his voice had changed, Noctis had made him read to him. Sometimes, he still did. Prompto and Gladio never complained when he threw a book into Ignis' lap and Ignis, usually with a sigh, would start reading. In fact, after the first time, Prompt and Gladio had looked forward to it.

"So…I'd have to get closer for you to see me clearly?" He slid the glasses back into his pocket.

"Yes. Or, you could just give me my spectacles back." Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He had no idea what Noctis was playing at.

"How about now?" Noctis' voice was much, much closer than it had been. Ignis' eyes flew open.

Noctis' face was in focus now. His blue eyes bored straight into Ignis' soul. Ignis swallowed, and swallowed again when he saw Noct's eyes drop to his throat to follow the bob of his Adam's apple.

"I can see your face now, your Highness."

Noct reached up and touched Ignis' forehead where the bruise was. Ignis sucked in a breath and stepped back.

"Your Highness-"

"Noctis, or Noct," Noct stepped forward, his fingers brushing Ignis' forehead again. "That damn chocobo did quite a number on you, Iggy."

Ignis closed his eyes. Noct's fingers trailed over his forehead, down the bridge of his nose, over his lips, and back up to his forehead.

"Noctis," it was a struggle to say his name, "what are you doing?"

"Exploring," Noct said.

"Noctis, you should stop," Ignis said, his eyes still closed. It was easier to talk to Noctis like this. If he looked into Noct's face, he wouldn't be able to think.

"Why?"

Ignis swallowed again, and Noctis' fingers traced his throat. "Not…appropriate. You are the prince, and I…" It was so hard to think with Noctis touching him.

"Iggy, the world has gone to shit. I don't give a behemoth's ass about being appropriate."

"What about the others?" Ignis' voice was hoarse. He should step back; he should turn around and walk away, but the six help him, he didn't want to. He slept beside Noct every night and had to stop himself from touching the prince. He didn't sleep well because he was always tense. It was hard to sleep when the object of your desire was inches from you.

"Prompto knows."

Ignis' eyes snapped open. He was shocked at how very close Noctis was now. Their breath mingled.

"Knows what?"

Noctis shrugged, his fingers dancing over Ignis' face. "How I feel about you. Pretty sure Gladio knows too."

Ignis had no idea what to say. He couldn't think. His immense intelligence had fled like a chocobo meeting a Red Giant.

"So I guess the only question is, how do I let _you_ know how I feel?" Noctis whispered, his eyes on Ignis' lips.

Ignis licked his lips. "I…I can't think."

Noctis smiled wickedly. "That has to be a first."

"Noctis," Ignis started.

Noct's fingers stopped on his lips, silencing Ignis. "Shhh, Iggy. Maybe not thinking is a good thing."

"I don't want you to regret anything," Ignis said. His voice was soft, almost sad. Ignis knew Noctis would turn and walk away now. Ignis couldn't stop thinking. As much as he wanted to wrap himself around Noct and kiss him senseless, it would never work out. How could it? How could he say what he was really thinking?

 _I don't want you to break my heart._

"Ignis, how could I regret this? Regret us?" Noctis finally dropped his hand. Ignis nearly whimpered at the loss of contact. "Unless you don't want this."

"I…" Ignis couldn't want this. He couldn't. Noctis was going to be king, and it was his job to stand behind the king, not hand in hand with him. Noct's face crumbled slightly. He was still close enough that Ignis could see his face perfectly.

Noct nodded and turned, starting to walk away. His shoulders were tense. He had taken four steps when he remembered he still had Ignis' glasses. He turned and walked back, determined to just hand them back and walk away.

Ignis watched as Noctis came back into focus. He stared at Noct's face. His lips were in a tight line. Ignis' heart plummeted. He had done that. He had caused that look of pain on his prince's face.

Noct wrapped his fingers around the glasses and went to pull them out of his pocket.

"I want this."

Noctis froze, sure he had misheard. His head snapped up and he looked at Ignis. Ignis' green eyes were intense, and without the glasses it was easier for Noct to see the emotion in them.

"If you only said that because I'm the prince and you think it's your job-"

"No. No, that's not why I said it." Ignis turned away and ran his hand through his hair. This was harder than he thought.

Noct watched Ignis pace in the small space of the overhang. He let go of the glasses and continued watching him. He reminded Noct of a caged Coeurl he had seen at a zoo once.

"Then why, Ignis?" Noct took another step forward. He touched Ignis' back. "Why?"

Ignis spun, and Noct found his hand resting against Iggy's taut stomach. "Because I love you," Ignis whispered, his eyes closed again. He couldn't face Noctis. He couldn't. He stepped away and started pacing again.

Noct watched him. He knew, of course, that Ignis cared for him. Their relationship had been strained and difficult at first, but Ignis had become the one person that Noct knew would always be there, thick or thin. No matter what. At some point, Noct's feelings had changed. Apparently, so had Ignis'. Ignis had never been a very demonstrative man, and Noct had always had a hard time reading him. Noct had had no clue about Ignis' feelings.

"Ignis," Noct stepped forward and touched him again. Ignis paused in his pacing. Noct could feel Ignis trembling under his hand. Noct turned Ignis to face him and lifted his hand to caress Ignis' cheek. Ignis leaned into it, ever so slightly, but it made Noct smile.

Noct put his hand on Ignis' chest and stood on his toes. Ignis really was tall.

Ignis didn't move. He felt Noct's breath against his lips, and then a tentative brushing of lips. Ignis' lips were chapped. Noct lowered himself and stared at Ignis. Ignis' lips twitched in a smile.

Noct smiled back and reached into his pocket and pulled out Iggy's glasses. He opened them, and Ignis lowered his head as Noct slid them gently back onto his face. Ignis blinked and stared at him.

Noct smiled. "There's Ignis. There's the man I love."

Ignis' mouth fell open slightly. Once again, he was rendered completely speechless. Noct's arm slipped around Ignis' waist and he pulled himself against the taller man. He could actually feel Iggy's heart beating in his chest.

Noct's other arm went up and he caressed Iggy's cheek. His hand drifted to the back of Iggy's neck and he pulled his face down.

Their lips met again, and Ignis' arms went around the smaller man, crushing Noctis to him. The kiss was everything Noctis had dreamed it would be and more. Ignis' tongue brushed his lips, asking for admittance. Noct opened his mouth and sighed into Ignis' mouth as their tongues slid against the other's.

Ignis' hands ran gently up and down Noct's back, feeling the muscles and the scar. For once, Noctis didn't care about someone touching the scar. It was Ignis, and he would let Ignis touch him anywhere.

There was a part of Ignis that was afraid that this was a dream, or that the chocobo had knocked him senseless and he was unconscious in the camp. But Noctis' excited breathing and roaming hands and soft, warm lips seemed to prove this was most definitely not a dream.

There was a sudden soft click and a flash of light. They pulled apart and looked around wildly.

Prompto stood there, camera in hand, with a chocobo eating grin on his face. He took another picture and then ran back to camp, whistling the entire way.

Noctis snorted and shook his head, turning back to Ignis. He reached back up and pulled Ignis' forehead down to touch his. They stood there for a few minutes, catching their breath and reveling in the feel of the other.

"Let's head back," Noctis whispered, "get you a potion for your head."

"And your arm," Ignis said, gently touching Noct's bandaged arm.

"I forgot about that, honestly," Noctis said with a wry smile. "I was thinking of other things."

Ignis pressed his lips against Noct's forehead. "I imagine you were."

Noct slipped his arm around Ignis' waist and pulled Iggy's arm over his shoulder. They started walking back, the lines of their bodies touching the entire way.

Noctis pulled him to a stop before they went back into the Haven. He couldn't stop grinning.

Ignis looked down at him, his green eyes twinkling behind his slightly smudged glasses lenses. Ignis pulled Noct against him and kissed the prince soundly. Noct hummed against his lips. He pulled back with a smile and pulled away.

"Remind me to thank Prompto and Wiz for getting that chocobo in here."

Ignis nodded and then froze, his mouth falling open.

"Wait, what?!"

FIN

AN: I hope you enjoyed my take on this scene. Please review and let me know!


End file.
